


little april showers

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade loves everything about rain. The sound, the smell, the way it feels on her skin. Nepeta...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little april showers

     You stand at the window of your girlfriend’s apartment, bouncing excitedly on your toes as you watch the rain patter against the sidewalk outside. “Nep, it’s raining!” you exclaim, completely unnecessarily, as you hurry over to pull open the front door.

     “I can see that,” she replies, her voice uncharacteristically annoyed. Turning around, you find her curled up on the couch with her feet tucked under her and a textbook in her lap, scowling at the window you’d been looking out just moments before. You’d forgotten how much she hates rain.

     Sliding onto the couch next to her, you grab her hand and rest your head on her shoulder. Even though you can’t see it, you know she’ll be fighting and losing to keep her scowl from turning into a smile. After a few moments, she squeezes your hand, and with that you lean back so that you’re facing her. She gestures with a flick of her fingers back towards the door (which you’d left open by mistake).

     “Go outside, have fun,” she tells you, knowing that the smell and the sound and the feel of the rain are something you can’t resist. A smile spreading across your own face, you give her a quick kiss on the cheek and bound back towards the door, plunking your feet into your green rain boots. Practically skipping, you rush out into the middle of the courtyard, face turned to the sky as big, heavy, slow drops fall to earth. Sloshing into a puddle, you giggle gleefully, shaking your thick hair out over your shoulders to catch more of the falling rain.

     You don’t notice that Nepeta has followed you outside, padding in her stocking feet to the doorway with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes never leave your antics as she leans on the doorjamb, wiggling her fingers and smiling brightly in unmitigated expressions of happiness. She may not like the rain at all – being wet unnecessarily is one of her least favorite experiences – but anything that draws you in this heavily is important to her. Closing her eyes, she tries to listen to it, smell it, the way you do, but it remains only rain to her.

     “Come back inside, Jade,” she says softly, wanting warmth and cuddles instead of the chilly grey outdoors. But you don’t hear her, lost in yourself as you clomp through another puddle.

     And then suddenly she’s right in front of you, green eyes wide, her short hair sticking to her cheeks and accentuating her grin. Her tiny feet, clad in her own red-and-white rain boots, step gently onto yours as she leans forward to kiss you.

     After you break the kiss, you wipe away the raindrops scattered across her freckled cheeks. “You hate rain,” you say, again revealing your tendency to repeat the glaringly obvious. In response she throws her head back and sticks her tongue out, mimicking you from earlier.

     “Yeah, but I love you.”


End file.
